Day Off
by Silverstream5683
Summary: It was their day off and Rigby wanted to spend it sleeping, but Mordecai wanted to go to the coffee shop for lunch and to possibly ask Margret out. Rigby is hiding a secret from his best friend. One that he's held since they were young. Will Mordecai finally get the girl of his dreams or will something he never thought possible happen instead?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 The Accident

 **So this is my first fan fic for this fandom. Please know I have not kept up well with the show but I just really wanted to write somthing I could turn fluffy and happy eventually using this ship. I blame the interenet for how much I have become obssessd with this ship. Anyway, hope you might enjoy. RnR everyone.**

* * *

Soft snores fill the air of the small room. A bed pushed up against one wall with the covers pulled up and patted flat. The sun is shining through the window casting a warm glow into the room. There is a heap of clothes slowly rising and falling with each snore. The snores belong to a small brown raccoon. The sound of clacking footsteps is heard outside the door and a tall blue bird appears in the door way. He leans against the door frame and raises a hand and knocks against the wall.

"Rigby, dude, come on get up man," he says to the heap of clothes. It doesn't respond and so he walks over to it and picks all the clothes up raveling the raccoon curled up on a small trampoline. The bird nudges the sleeping body with his foot. "Jeeze dude I know we have the day off but come on get up," he said getting annoyed.

Rigby groans and squeezes his eyes closed tighter. He had woken up when Mordecai had knocked on the wall but he didn't really want to get up. "Leave me alone," he groans "I just wanna sleep, man." He flails his arms weakly trying to get the bird to go away.

Mordecai rolls his eyes and pushes his foot against Rigby's chest harder "dude it twelve o'clock just get up already," he shoves his foot against his friend pushing him off the trampoline and sending him rolling across the floor.

The raccoon jumps up and throws his arms in the air "what the hell man why won't you just leave me alone," he yells.

"Cause you need to get up man. You don't need to sleep all day." Mordecai rolls his eyes tossing the clothes back on to the trampoline and turning to walk out the door "plus I figured you'd want to go get something to eat at the coffee shop." Those words spark the raccoon's interest and he narrows his eyes and nods putting his arms down he decides to follow his friend.

"Fine then," he says still annoyed at being so abruptly awoken but his love for food and his current hunger driving him to comply with his friends wish. They make their way out of the house stopping on the porch "Dude lets drive a cart there."

"It's close enough to walk to though dude," Mordecai looks down at Rigby "don't be lazy man."

Rigby shakes his head "no man if we have a cart we can just drive around so we don't have to spend all day in the park man, it gets boring here."

Mordecai chuckles at hearing him say it got boring at the park. "Fine let's get a cart," he walks down the stairs and turns left to see the garage door open. They make their way into the small garage and see a welcome sight. "Yo, Skips what's up man?" Mordecai says walking up to a cart that Skips has lifted up and is currently working under.

The yeti slides out from under the cart. His trademark permanently stern face greeting the two friends "Hey Mordecai and Rigby," he says "Just tuning up the carts got one done already got finish the others today."

The two friends nod "sounds good man," Mordecai says "can we borrow that cart you're done with?"

Skips shrugs "Sure, but be careful it's got a bit more power behind the pedal now so don't push it too hard," he skips over to his work bench and picks up the keys and turns tossing them to Mordecai who catches them midair.

"Thanks, Skips see ya later," he says walking over to the cart and hopping in and bringing the engine to life. Rigby crawls up onto the passenger side "come on dude hurry up," he whines "I'm starving." Mordecai puts his foot down on the pedal and the carts wheels squeal and they shoot out of the garage almost crashing into a tree but barley manage to drift around it before heading off towards the front gate of the park.

Their very short drive ends with Mordecai parking the cart in front of the coffee shop. Rigby hops out running to the door of the shop and yanks it open with Mordecai following close behind. They take their seats at the bar and soon they're greeted by one of their friends. "Hey Margret," Mordecai says.

"Oh hey guys how are you," she asks "the usual right?"

"Doing great got the day off," he says "and yeah the usual is ok."

Rigby lets out an irritated noise "I can order my own food man," he says "black coffee and a sub."

Mordecai sighs, turning to look at Rigby, "Dude that _is_ what you always get. Whatever." He rolls his eyes and looks back at Margret.

"Sweet I need to start a new pot of coffee but I'll get your subs as soon as I can," she turns and walks back down the counter towards the coffee makers.

Mordecai watches her go and smiles foolishly and says under his breath so that only Rigby can hear "I'm gonna do it man I'll ask her out."

Rigby lets out a dry laugh "yeah right man you couldn't ask her out if your life depended on it," he knew it wouldn't work it never did. Honestly, he didn't really want it to ever work. Rigby didn't mind Margret but he did mind that Mordecai wanted her. Rigby held a secret from his friend one he felt would break their friendship to pieces. Regardless Rigby knew how this little scene played out every time.

"Dude, shut up I know I can do it,"

"Mhmm," Rigby watched as Margret walked over with two fresh cups of black coffee and set them down in front of them. He immediately chugged half of his not minding how hot it was. He set his mug down and watched the show.

"H-Hey uh Margret," off to a bad start for Mordecai. Rigby can almost see the wheels spinning trying to come up with something to say.

"What is it?" Margret stands there patiently waiting.

"You uh you look nice to day." There is the choke up that Rigby knew was coming and he crosses his arms and lets out a couple short 'hmm hmm's. This garners him a death glare from Mordecai as Margret turns to retrieve their subs.

Their food set in front of them and paid for by Mordecai they begin to eat in silence. Rigby devours his sub not taking the time to chew properly. Once done he glances over at his friend to see him glaring at the wall. Rigby knew he was utterly pissed about failing so hard. Mordecai finishes his sub and leaves his coffee untouched as he stands up "come on dude let's get out of here."

Rigby hops down off the barstool and follows Mordecai out of the shop hearing Margret bid them goodbye as the door swung shut. Mordecai gets into the driver's side of the cart and turns the engine over as Rigby hops on the passenger side. "Where are we going man?" Rigby asks. Mordecai doesn't respond but instead just puts his foot down on the pedal sending the cart screeching forward. Rigby clutches the seat trying to hold on. "Hey, dude wanna slow down a bit?" Mordecai doesn't respond and instead speeds up. His face contorted into one of anger and sadness. "Dude you're gonna get us killed! Slow down!" Rigby looks forward and sees they're coming up to an intersection and their light is turning from green to red. His eyes go wide and he reaches over grabbing Mordecai's arm and shaking it "Dude stop the damn cart you're gonna run the red li…"

The last thing Rigby sees is a big red truck as it barrels into the side of the cart and sending him flying off to the side. Time has stopped and the raccoon feels as if he's floating in mid-air. He doesn't feel his body slam into the ground since he goes unconscious the second he hits it.

* * *

 **Oh my a cliff hanger wonder whats gonna happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 broken bones

 **Well it continues I guess. It's a fun little side project at least. I'm surprised it is actually getting noticed at all. Anyway RnR.**

* * *

Pure blackness is all Rigby sees around him. He doesn't know where he is so all he can guess to do is begin walking. The void continues on no matter how long he walks. He stops eventually throwing his arms up. "Ugh where am I," he cries out into the blackness. Suddenly the sound of wind fills his ears and he holds his hands up to his eyes as thousands of clocks swirl around him and form into a huge form in front of him. Father Time floats there looking down at him from beneath is huge bowler hat.

"Rigby," he says with a sigh, "I thought I told you never to come here again." His mustache made of the hands of the clock twitch in annoyance.

"It's not like I came here willingly dude," Rigby snaps "I just woke up here." He looks around trying to guess where exactly he is. "Where am I anyway?"

"Well, this time, you're roaming around the plains of time," the looming clock man says "at least there's nothing for you to break out here." He stoops closer to Rigby and examines him "as for why you're here I could only guess…unless." The clock man straightens himself out again and the clocks that make up his middle split to reveal a very small brown clock. The clock float in front of him and he examines it.

Rigby stands there watching him and getting more annoyed "unless what, man," he says crossing his arms and glaring at Time.

Father Time lowers the clock from his face to show it to Rigby "this clock represents your life," he says and Rigby looks closely at it. The clock's hands tick feebly and constantly stop for a moment then keep going. "It appears your body is dying."

Rigby's eyes fly wide open and he looks scared "What why?!"

Time shrugs "well your spirit seems to have been knocked out of your body it seems," he says "I saw in the clock that you were in a very serious accident. Without your spirit, your body will continue to die"

The raccoon begins to panic "well how do I fix this then?" his voice is filled with anxious worry.

"Simple enough you just need to return to your body," he whistles and Rigby hears a horse, albeit he doesn't see one, riding up "Time pony can take you back. Just try not to get yourself in another accident like that I won't help you again." Rigby feels around and his hands come in contact with the invisible horse and he pulls himself on to it sitting on its back. "Still don't know how to ride the time pony I see. Regardless go away and please do not return." Time whistles again and the horse takes off through time with Rigby clutching it for dear life.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Rigby's eyes slowly flutter open. He hears a constant beeping and feels oddly numb. As his eyes adjust to the light he finds himself staring at a pure white ceiling. The sound of voices intrudes upon his ears and he looks to the left as a face appears in his vision. Although blurry he can still make out the figure of his friend, Mordecai. He watches as his friend's beak moves but whatever he is saying is muffled and incomparable to the raccoon. Rigby tries to sit up but as he moves even slightly he feels agonizing pain from his chest and so he stops. The pain brings the world into sharp focus and his senses become acute.

"…ude I'm so sorry," Mordecai's voice become understandable "I should have paid attention." Rigby watches as Mordecai is pulled back and a man wearing a doctor's coat takes his place.

"Rigby can you hear me," he asks and Rigby nods slowly "good now do you know where you are?" No Rigby responds with a shake of his head. The doctor sighs "you are in the hospital you've been in a serious accident," he continues "now you are very lucky to only have a few broken ribs and a mild concussion, but we are keeping you here for the night to make sure you'll be ok. Do you understand can you talk?"

Rigby opens his mouth finding his jaw to be stiff and his tongue heavy and throat dry "yeah," he says with a raspy voice "can I get some water?" The doctor nods and reaching somewhere to the left out of Rigby's sight he pulls back a bottle of water and unscrews it lowering it to Rigby's mouth to allow him to drink. The water is refreshing and it fills him with a bit more energy and he coughs clearing his throat a little. "Thanks, doc," he says his voice not so raspy.

"Good now you should rest," the doctor says then turns to address whoever is in the room "a nurse will be periodically checking in on him and Mr. Mordecai I suggest you return to your room soon to rest as well."

"Thanks, doc," Rigby hears his boss's voice "I couldn't believe it when I got the call I'm just happy that he's ok."

"Excellent well good day to you all," Rigby hears the doctor's footsteps and then a door opening and closing and the room grow quiet for a second.

"Benson," Mordecai says.

"Mordecai stop," the gumball man's voice is stern but not angry "I know it was an accident ok. You made a mistake but everything's ok right now. Don't worry about the cart it wasn't too badly damaged." Rigby turns his head to get a better look and sees Benson put his hand on Mordecai's shoulder "Just rest and we'll talk about this later. Now I'm going to head home I called Skips and he said he would come over to check in on you and Rigby." With that Benson pats Mordecai's shoulder and turns and leaves the room too.

Mordecai sighs looking down at the floor and turns to face Rigby. Rigby sees his friend clearly now. Mordecai's right wing is in a sling and his beak is chipped on the right side about halfway down. He walks closer to Rigby and puts his left hand on the raccoon's chest. "Man I just…I can't believe I was so stupid," the birds face shows extreme grief and remorse.

Rigby manages to get his left arm free from under the blanket and he puts his hand on his friends. He doesn't want Mordecai to feel so bad for what happened. "Dude," he says "it's ok I'm fine." Rigby flashes a weak smile trying to cheer Mordecai up. It doesn't work and the bird lifts his hand away from Rigby's chest and the raccoons hand slides off landing back against his body.

"I'm gonna go get some rest ok, " he says "I'll see if I can come back later." With that, he turns to the door and walks to it. Rigby doesn't want him to go but he doesn't call his friend back and watches as he opens the door and walks out allowing the door to swing closed behind him.

A few broken bones and a depressed friend is what Rigby had right now. Could it be worse? Yeah, it could, but he was alive. He felt pain not only in his chest but he felt a pain that his best friend was lying somewhere right now beating himself up. He also felt pain for how he wished his friend was with him right now and he could hug him and tell him it's ok and then punch him in the arm for being such a little cry baby. For however much Rigby depended on Mordecai he still felt bad that the blue jay was blaming himself for what happened. Rigby sighed to himself and closed his eyes still exhausted by what was going on. He would make Mordecai realize tomorrow how everything's ok even if he had to punch him in the gut to make him realize it.

* * *

 **I will be trying to fluff up the next chapter if I can. Anyway have a nice day, night, morning, afternoon any time of the day it is for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 road to recovery

 **Well for what it is worth I guess this Fic is going to be on my priority list. Let's go then this is going to be fun. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy and i sincerely apologize if i ever go too OOC for the characters. Anyway, RnR plz.**

* * *

The morning had come quicker than Rigby wanted it to. He found himself being awoken by a kind nurse who had brought him breakfast. Some toast and a bowl of bland cereal. He didn't complain, much, he wanted to go home already. He wanted to see Mordecai even more. His friend danced through his dreams that previous night, a nightmare really. Rigby had dreamt of his friend being crushed in the wreck and the thought made him shudder. He pushed it out of his mind as the nurse told him that he would be going to get an x-ray in an hour. They needed to make sure his ribs were set properly and weren't at risk of puncturing any of his vital organs. He watched her leave and laid his head back down thinking.

The room was silent after the nurse left and time was at a standstill or so it seemed. Rigby was taking shallow breaths since deep ones brought pain to his chest. He didn't notice when his door opened and only looked over when his name was called. Benson stood there next to his bed. The metal man smiled slightly something Rigby wasn't used to really. "Well it's good to see you're awake," he said in an almost friendly tone.

Rigby smiled a little "gonna take more than a wreck to kill me," he was just filling the air with words to placate his boss. He didn't really fear Benson at all he just didn't want to be yelled at right now so keeping his snarkiness to a minimum was a must. "Sorry about the cart man."

Benson raised a hand "don't worry about it," he said "the carts fine just a bit dented up. Nothing skips can't fix."

Rigby was getting unsettled by how kind Benson was being about the situation, but he kept his mouth shut. "So uh, why are you here anyway, Benson," the question floated in the air alleviating a bit of the awkwardness.

Bensons response was a bit slow but it came "oh well I was gonna send Skips over, but I felt like it was my job to make sure you were ok," he said "also the doctor told me yesterday you would probably be getting released today if you weren't in critical condition."

Rigby was glad to hear that. A question tugged the back of his mind and so he spoke it "what about Mordecai?" He was hoping his friend would come to see him soon.

"He's already home," Benson answered, "they let him out about an hour ago I drove him back to the park and came to see how you were."

Rigby felt a little sad to hear this but at least he knew Mordecai was alright. "Thanks," he said, "I'm not, uh, fired am I?" This question filled the room with a bit of a heavy atmosphere. Rigby didn't like his job much, but he pushed through it since he had Mordecai with him so losing his job wasn't that big of a deal.

Benson actually laughed at the question "why would I fire you," he asks "it's not like you did all of this just to get out of work for a couple of weeks." The gumball man's attitude was starting to really creep Rigby out. He knew Benson could be cool, but this was a bit too cool for him.

"Dude why are you acting all nice about this," Rigby finally let his mind slip up and this question came pouring out.

Bensons face became stern and he didn't meet Rigby's eyes when he answered "I know it's not really the time to be angry at you and Mordecai," he says "I realize I can be a real jerk most of the time, but really it's just because I know you can do better. Right now you're hurt so why should I be yelling at you? Do you understand?"

Rigby was a bit speechless at this but quickly regained his ability to speak. "Yeah…yeah, I understand," he felt a bit bad at snapping at Benson for being kind "look I'm sorry I'm just not used to you being this….friendly….thanks, man."

"Don't mention it," Benson's expression relaxes "I've gotta go make a few phone calls ok, I'll see you once the doc says you're ready to get checked out." With that Benson turns to the door and Rigby watches him leave.

The doctor comes in with his nurse assistant about ten minutes later. The nurse is pushing a wheel chair. The doctor explains they are going to get the x-ray done now and the nurse helps Rigby out of the bed. The first time on his feet since the accident is an interesting one. He's not used to his legs feeling like jelly or how his chest hurts with every step to the wheel chair. Once in the chair and disconnected from the heartbeat monitor he is quickly wheeled out of the room and down the hall into the elevator and on to the x-ray room. A few moments later he finds himself lying flat on his back on a cold table holding a lead lined blanket to his throat with one lying on his stomach. They said it would keep his exposure to the x-rays to a minimum. One x-ray on his back and another on his side and he is done and taken back to his room. The wait isn't long and soon Benson returns to the room along with the doctor who is holding the x-rays.

"Well Rigby," the doctor begins smiling "you are one very lucky person now look here." He slides the x-rays onto a white board with a back light. He points at an x-ray of Rigby's top two ribs "These are lined up perfectly to heal and this one." He is now pointing at an x-ray of the bottom left rib "this is the rib you landed the hardest on and it too lined back up perfectly to heal. All in all your body is perfectly fine. A few bruises and dings here and there, but mostly only the broken ribs and a minor concussion to worry about. It's quite miraculous you survived and even more so that you survived with so few injuries."

Benson speaks up "so is he free to leave?"

The doctor nods "of course give me a few moments to get some things in order about thirty minutes or so and I'll be right back to get him ready to leave," with that the doctor takes the x-rays down and tucks them away in a yellow envelope and leaves the room. Rigby isn't very talkative at the moment so he just lays his head back waiting. True to his word the doc returns with the wheel chair and a few papers. He tells Rigby to be careful and to not move unless he has to. Rest is the key to healing and Rigby needs a lot of it. He shows the papers to Rigby and tells him to sign them which the raccoon is all too obliged to do. Once done the doctor tells him to stay safe and Benson helps him out of the bed and into the wheel chair. The doctor leads them out of the room and to the elevator and once there bids them goodbye and Rigby is finally on his way home.

The trip is uneventful and smooth for the most part. Rigby had trouble getting into Benson's car, but other than that it was ok. Every little bump in the road sent pain into Rigby's chest, though. He quickly learned to ignore it. The park came into view soon enough and they were making their way along the dirt path to the house where Benson stopped the car right next to the stairs and turned it off. Rigby waited for Benson to get out and come around to his side and help him out. Once out and up the stairs the duo made their way into the house. Rigby was leaning against Benson for support since his legs were still jelly so Benson deposited him on to the couch. "Mordecai," Benson yells up the stairs as he approaches them "Mordecai get down here Rigby's back."

Rigby peers over his shoulder to see the stairs. He had waited all day to see his friend. The stairs creak and Mordecai comes into view. He looks horrible considering. The feathers on his head are all ruffled and sticking out. He looks like he didn't get a shower that day at all. His eyes are bloodstained and there are bags underneath them. It's as if he went weeks without sleep, but Rigby saw him yesterday and he was fine. "Hey Benson," Mordecai says and then looks over and sees Rigby looking at him. He averts his eyes instantly. Rigby saw a sad look enter his friend's eyes and he is about to say something but Benson interrupts him.

"You look horrible," he says "did you get any sleep since yesterday?" Mordecai shakes his heads "you need to rest then. Anyway, since both of you are out of the game till you heal Mordecai your only job is to look after Rigby since you're in better condition than him, ok?"

The bird nods "yeah, sure I can do that," he doesn't have the usual peppy bravado tone in his voice. His tone is sullen and depressed.

"Good now I need to get back to work now," Benson pats Mordecai on the shoulder "you two rest and stay safe." That said and done the gumball machine leaves the two friends alone exiting the house.

Mordecai stands there for a second then looks over at Rigby and makes his way to the couch and sits down. Silence infuses the room and the two friends sit there not looking at each other. Rigby clears his throat after a while "hey uh, Mordecai," he starts "I wanted to tell you this yesterday but, man, don't beat yourself up over…"

Mordecai cuts him off "if I wasn't so damn full of myself I wouldn't have gotten that pissed," he says breaking down slightly. This was a side of Mordecai Rigby hardly ever saw the side that was more like the raccoon was than what he really was. Rigby always found himself getting overly angry and screwing up something major. Now the tables were flipped and Mordecai was the one dealing with the aftermath and Rigby was the one who was trying to set things straight. "I got us hurt, I got you hurt man. I didn't mean for any of that to happen and now look at you dude three broken ribs."

Rigby slugged Mordecai in the arm to get his attention. Luckily it was Mordecai's left arm and not the right one and also Rigby hit like a girl so it most likely didn't hurt. It did, however, get the birds attention and he shut up long enough for Rigby to talk. "Dude, calm down," Rigby started "you're overreacting about this. See I'm fine, man I ain't dead or anything, and plus it was an accident you didn't do it on purpose." Rigby locked his gaze with Mordecai and saw just how much pain the bird was in emotionally. Rigby had guessed his friend would beat himself up, but he hated to see the truth for what it was. Rigby's eyes softened a bit and he looked away "look dude let's just watch some T.V for a bit."

Mordecai doesn't argue and turns the T.V on and they sit there watching it. Rigby was not really watching it at all. He kept throwing glances at Mordecai and saw him doze off several times just to snap back awake. This lasted a good few hours until the raccoon became hungry. Mordecai got up and went into the kitchen returning fifteen minutes later with sandwiches. Silence encompasses the room as the sandwiches disappear and then back to the T.V. The only thing interesting to happen for the rest of the day is when Skips came in and saw them and wished them a speedy recovery and when Pops made his way downstairs and sat a while talking with them about all the times he got hurt. The conversation got awkward around the point he told them about falling and breaking his skull open so the two friends bid him goodbye getting up and leaving. With no place to go, they decided to just go and rest in their room. Stairs proved to be a hurdle for Rigby. His legs still a little weak and his chest throbbing slightly made each step a challenge, but with Mordecai there they made their way to the summit of the stairs soon enough.

The light flips on and the room is bathed in artificial light. It surprised Rigby to see the sun had set already and how dark it was outside. He found himself extremely tired and made his way to his bed. The trampoline he called a bed anyway. "Dude wait," Mordecai called out to him and he turned,

"What man," he asks too tired to really care about anything at the moment.

"You can't sleep on that trampoline," the blue bird said rubbing his eyes trying not to fall asleep on his feet "you'll end up hurting yourself."

Rigby wobbles on his feet sleep calling his name "where else can I sleep then I don't have a real bed," he groans.

Mordecai looks around and then says "just sleep on my bed man I'll just go crash on the couch."

Rigby snaps a little awake and looks at his friend's bed. It looks so inviting at the moment and then he looks at his friend. The blue jays eyes are drooping and bloodshot to the extreme. "Dude, don't leave me alone in here," he says "what if I need you I can't just get up and go get things I could hardly make it up the stairs."

Mordecai looks like he's thinking and then he shrugs "it's big enough for both of us to sleep in I guess," he says "your tiny so I should be able to fit on it."

Rigby's heart skips a beat at the thought. Something he wanted to do for so long and now it was presented to him on a silver platter. He nodded "y-yeah man I guess that can work," he smiles inwardly and scurries over to the bed and crawls on to it.

Mordecai chuckles and sleepily makes his way over to the bed and pulls the covers away and Rigby lies down. Mordecai sat down on the bed and then swings his legs up and lays his head down on the pillow and pulled the covers up over the both of them. Rigby was extremely close to his friend he could feel the warmth coming off his body. They laid there, side by side, looking up at the ceiling, silent. Mordecai was the first to speak "Good night dude," he says and goes quiet.

Rigby scoots as close as he can without it feeling awkward and he closes his eyes "good night." The long road to recovery begins with rest. So Rigby was going to get plenty of rest and it was going to be infinitely better since his friend was right there with him.

* * *

 **Dang so the fluff wasn't that much, but hopefully, it'll be there next chapter.**


End file.
